overwatch_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Overwatch 2
Overwatch 2 is a first person shooter developed by Blizzard in association with Bethesda Softworks. It was released December of 2018 for XBOX One, Playstation 4 and Windows. Overwatch 2 is a break from the original; though it still utilizes the multiplayer, the game also features a single player campaign. Directors Aaron Keller and Chris Metzen stated that they wanted Overwatch 2 to be "true to its core" while also providing a new story themed gaming experience. The Story follows Rhett "Devil Dog" Adamson on a mission to rescue captured Overwatch agents and stop a Global catastrophe. Gameplay Superficially, the game is the same as the first, multiplayer wise. The maps are selected at random and the playing styles are still Assault, Escort, Hybrid, and Control. All the original heroes return, and there are seven new heroes that the player can select; Midnight, Thunderstroke, Dethshrid, Klaxon, Barrage, Illuminator, and Annihilator. The only major difference to the Game is the Campaign. Blizzard worked with Bethesda Softworks, specifically the team that helped create Doom. Designer Jason O'Connell stated that the game is meant to be darker than the first; "Its not a change of heart, its more of looking at it through a different lens. Its cartoonish and fun, and its supposed to be, but we wanted to expand on the characters, give them more depth." The Campaign features more mature themes, the violence, content and language geared more towards an M rated audience. As such, it is rated M by the ESRB, unlike Overwatch which is rated T. Plot TO BE EDITED In 2079, the Terrorist organization Talon has been eradicated, and Doomfist and Maximilien have been brought to justice. Reaper, Sombra and Widowmaker are also apprehended but are given time served in return for their actions in bringing down the organization. In a formal ceremony to reinstate Overwatch at Geneva, Switzerland, Devil Dog, Overwatch's combat engineer, discovers that the President of Russia is a Cyborg; before he can warn Reaper, the Russian President suddenly explodes, killing numerous delegates and creating chaos. In the confusion, more Cyborgs attack. They are driven off, but the press receive information from an anonymous source that Gabriel "Reaper" Reyes and Angela "Mercy" Ziegler were the perpetrators. Rhett is convinced that it is the work of Dethshrid, since Angela abhors terrorism and Reaper shielded the British Prime Minister at the last moment. Overwatch's reinstatement is postponed as Reaper and Mercy are indicted on charges of Terrorism. Overwatch transports the two to The Hague's International Criminal Court to arraign them. Enroute, however, they are attacked by more Cyborgs and anarchists. Winston notes that the Cyborgs and anarchists are attacking each other, indicating that this was no mere attack; some one planned to attack in the midst of a protest against Overwatch. At the International Criminal Court, the crew meets up with Overwatch agents Alyssa "Midnight" Vansmith and Matteo "Thunderstroke" Moretti. Midnight informs them that they are getting a lot of chatter from old battle fields of the Omnic Crisis, and more War Omnics are coming online. Devil Dog believes it is Dethshrid activating a command signal. To what end is unknown, though they are aware that Dethshrid aims to eliminate the human race. Reaper and Mercy are brought before the Court. The evidence provided to the authorities is stark, though, as with the press release, the source is anonymous. The Russian President was not fitted with any mere explosive, but a nanoswarm. These microscopic silicone based organisms contain the ability to transform living tissue into an ossified, metal like substance. It is revealed that Mercy is responsible for their creation; she created them as a means for the body to accelerate its healing process, but abandoned the project because the organisms, or namites, were uncontrollable and posed a far greater threat then a aid. Though the namites will not activate until a genetic code is introduced, they are unstoppable once they awaken. When Reaper defected to Talon, he stole a case of namites for Talon to reverse engineer, but lacking Mercy's expertise, they have limited success. The court rules that Mercy is responsible, as she did not tell anyone of the namites existence or create a countermeasure, and thus, endangered and most likely infected hundreds of people. She is stripped of her Ph.D and Doctorate Credentials and her medical licence is revoked. Reaper is also summarily arrested for his actions, pending further trial. Talon Commandos attack at that moment and Devil Dog, Mercy and Reaper are separated from the others. After fighting their way through the Hague to the extraction zone (with sniper support from Widowmaker), Reaper is captured by Dethshrid personally. He is driven off by Reinhardt and Thunderstroke, but vows to "get what he came for." Later back at Watch Point Gibraltar, Mercy is reeling from her situation. Devil Dog comforts her, telling her she is not to blame for Dethshrid's actions. Things eventually reach a head, and the two of them sleep together that night. Starting early morning, Midnight, Sombra, Zenyatta and Winston work to find out what Dethshrid would want with the namites. Junkrat, showing genuine concern for his friends, tries to lighten the mood. Bastion enters at that moment, and suddenly opens fire on them. Dethshrid enters and shoots Zenyatta in the head, but not before he interfaced Athena's mainframe. Dethshrid discharges an electric surge that paralyzes everyone, and one by one, orders his cyborgs and droids to capture the agents. Mercy weakly tries to resist, and Devil Dog attempts to save her, but is knocked cold by Dethshrid. When Devil Dog comes too, Dethshrid and his friends are long gone. Thoroughly distraught, Devil Dog is on the verge of giving up until the ghost of Father O'Hara comes to him and tells him he has so much more to do. Devil Dog states he can't save Mercy alone, but O'Hara gently tells him he is not alone. Devil Dog is finally persuaded to give the world, and himself, "One Last Chance." Accessing what is left of the computer system reveals some good news; Zenyatta had managed to down load his consciencness in a back up file, and downloads himself into Devil Dog's HUD, offering advice and enhancing his combat abilities. After searching Gibraltar, Devil Dog finds the agents who escaped Dethshrid's clutches; Sombra, Roadhog and Midnight. He also commandeers one of Winston and Reinhardts inventions, the Performance Enhancing Technology Integrated System, or PETIS suit. The four commence a campaign to recover the captured Overwatch agents. On the way, they fight Dethshrids lieutenants Klaxon (a sentient Warship who can upload his conscience into a war Omnic), Illuminator, (A solar Powered aircraft capable of doing ditto,) and Annihilator, (a powerful transforming tank). Roadhog is reunited with Barrage, a mutant pig with human level intelligence who has an affinity for rockets. During a raid in the Forbidden City of Peking, China, Roadhog shows his true colors, saving Junkrat and Mei from Annihilator's weaponry at the cost of his left arm. This takes him out of the fight for the time being, Junkrat swearing he'll patch him up. As the crew save more and more agents and uncover more and more of Dethshrids plans, a horrifying picture falls into place; Dethshrid is awakening old War Omnics and using their bodies to construct a dispersal system to unleash the namites. He intends to force humans up the evolutionary ladder by turning them into living metal, causing the deaths of billions due to the shock of ossification. After defeating a Neo Nazi faction led by an insane doctor, the crew realize that Dethshrid has created his own genetic stimulus to activate the Namites, making them potently lethal. The crew agree they need to find Mercy and have her create an antidote, and fast. After rescuing Winston, the crew is shocked to hear that Devil Dog is slowly dying. In order to use the PETIS suit, the machine requires a fuel source connected to the body. Devil Dog chose to use frozen mercury, since it was stable enough to handle combat and carried a massive potential energy load. Devil Dog acknowledges his impending doom with quiet scorn, stating he did not intend to survive the mission. Infuriated and distraught, the crew now have two objectives; find Mercy and acquire stabilizing catalysts to keep Devil Dog alive. The crew discover that Dethshrid is constructing his dispersion unit in Vladivostok, Russia. It is also where he is holding Mercy captive, forcing her to continue work on the namites by holding civilians hostage. Reinhardt, Junkrat, Soldier 76 and Lucio free the civilians, while the rest of the crew fight off Dethshrids remaining forces. Zenyatta sends a virus into Bastions hard drive, awakening his personality and catching Dethshrid off guard. Midnight and Devil Dog search for Mercy, but Midnight is critically injured by Dethshrid, forcing Devil Dog to leave her behind. After saving Mercy, she informs him tearfully that the machine is about to go critical, and no cure can stop the namites. She asks him what he is going to do, which prompts Devil Dog to kiss her and say "I have no fucking idea." Devil Dog in actuality disabled the Valkyrie suit so she could not follow him. He pursues Dethshrid up the living mechanical spire to the reactor room. In a final confrontation, Dethshrid's body is vaporized when Midnight tackled him, throwing them both into the Dispersal Well and destroying them both. Before he can escape into the World Internet System, Zenyatta captures, isolates, then deletes them both. Sealed in the reactor room, Devil Dog is mortally injured as the tower collapses. Couple that with being severely radiated and the PETIS suit now pumping raw liquid mercury into his body, his fate is sealed. He shares a few private words with Mercy before the rest of the crew arrive. They offer to get him out and heal him, but Devil Dog refuses, since opening the reactor room could poison the entire Russian coast and the Korean Peninsula. Surrounded by his friends, he dies happily, knowing that the world is in good hands. In the Epilogue, Devil Dog's body is recovered and Overwatch transport it back to Black Spring, Texas for burial. At the funeral, Mercy sees the ghost of Devil Dog being greeted happily by Colby and Father O'Hara, and she knows Devil Dog is at peace. Mercy later becomes a school teacher, and gives birth to Devil Dog's son. Statues of Devil Dog, Midnight and Zenyatta are erected in Geneva, Switzerland in their honor, with a special statue dedicated to Devil Dog erected from Mercy's funding in Zurich. She muses how Devil Dog never saw himself a hero, but became the greatest of them all. In a post credits scene, Doomfist is confronted by murderous criminal killing vigilante, the Marauder. Marauder tells him he is having him transferred over to Texas State Asylum, where a few 'friends' would love to meet him. After nearly branding him, Marauder leaves, but Doomfist cries out in fear that he is coming. Quotes Zenyatta's last words Devil Dog's last words Midnight's last words Combat ques (ADD YOUR OWN!!!!) Mercy Campaign General Combat "Oh, God!" "Make it stop!" "This is a direct violation of the Hippocratic Oath!" "There is nothing glorious about this!" Gore Kills/ Executions (Retching sounds) (Terrified whimpering) "OH, MEIN GOTT!!" "Krieg ist Holle..." Lucio General Combat "This isn't good..." "It's necessary." "Vamos, Cabron!" Missions This is the list of Campaign missions. By default, the player plays as Rhett "Devil Dog" Adamson. Once the player has completed the game, they have the option to select which hero to play as. Prologue: The story so far... (Back story in the Overwatch Universe up to current date) # Reactivation Day (Get to the ceremony to be reinstated as an Overwatch Agent) # Cost of Peace (Defend the survivors from the Cyborg attack) # Relentless (pursue the lead) # Road Rage (escort Reaper and Mercy to the ICC) # Clear and Present Danger (Discover the Truth) # He who sheds blood with me (Get Mercy and Reaper to the extraction zone) # No Rest (Discover Dethshrid's plan) # Semper Fidelis (SAVE MERCY) # Get the Gang Back (Gather your allies and scavenge for supplies) # First to Fall (Retrieve Junkrat, Lucio and Symmetra from an abandoned military base in Nicaragua) # Black Gate ( Save Zarya, Pharah, Hanzo and Orisa from an Insane military AI called Black Gate in Roswell, NM) # Hawk Fight (Kill the Ana and Widowmaker clones in a tense sniper fight in the Alps) # Bite the Bullet (Save Mei, McCree, Thunderstroke and D.VA from a "reconstruction lab" in Peking, China) # The Morgue (Retrieve Soldier 76, Tracer, and Genji from a Neo-Nazi faction operating in Germany) # Revelations (Free Winston, Reinhardt, Torbjorn and Reaper from a Torture Prison in Iraq. Learn the truth) # What the doctor Ordered (Intercept a shipment of Stabilizing Catalysts) # Down to This (Plan the assault on the Dispersal Tower) # Why We Fight (Free the Prisoners and destroy Dethshrid's army) # Where Angels fear to Fly (Free Mercy and confront Dethshrid one last time.) # Endings (...) # Epilogue: The story continues... Downloadable Content The game features three downloadable expansions, Dark Before Dawn, Criminal Warfare ''and ''No Man's Land. All of the epansions are prequel stories. Dark Before Dawn is played from Midnight's perspective, and follows her story concerning her relationship with Soldier 76 and Mercy. Criminal Warfare ''and ''No Man's Land are a combined story following the exploits of a gang of Criminals-turned-heroes, led by Jaxin, in their own personal feud with an unstable Dethshrid AI during the Omnic Crisis. In Addition, The game has two character and Skin downloads, Apocraphon and Exodium. Apocraphon adds Colby Adamson, Leraud and Jaxin as playable characters and features "Mad Max/Apocalypse" themed outfits for the existing characters. Exodium adds Mac, Echo, Sora and Deus Ex and adds new exclusive skins, taunts and highlight intros. In December of 2019, Blizzard announced that it would release Overwatch 2, all three expansions, copies of both Overwatch: Pariah and Overwatch: Acts of Hell and both of the character and skin add ons in a special bundle, Overwatch 2: War Stories'' pack.' Soundtrack (ADD YOUR OWN!) # Get the Gang Back by Gavin Dunn (Game Theme song) # Vice Grip by Parkview Drive (Devil Dog Theme) # Death March by Motionless in White (Dethshrid's theme) # One by Metalica (Midnight's Theme) # Thunderstruck by AC/DC (Thunderstroke's Theme) # Iridescent by Linkin Park # Sound the Bugle by Bryant Adams # Flesh Harvest (Cyborg Combat Scenario theme) by Dawn of War 3 # Mixed Nuts (and Bolts!) (Robot Combat Scenario theme) by Gearbox Software # Nikopol loop (Human Combat Scenario theme) by Gainax # 115 by Elena Siegman # The Glass Alice by The Enigma TNG (Klaxon's theme) # Deathrage by The Enigma TNG (Annihilator's theme) # Industrial Killing Machine by The Enigma TNG (Illuminator's theme) # For Whom the Bells Toll by Metalica # Iris by Goo Goo Dolls # Ain't No Grave by Johnny Cash # Bonfire by Knife Party # The Player by Carl Cox # Angel Flight by Radney Foster # Carry You Home by James Blunt # If you're reading this by Tim McGraw # We will Rise Again by Lucie Pohl (Credits Song.) Weapons A list of usable weapons in game. All characters are capable of using them. (More to come! Feel free to add your own!) Assault Rifles * FN M8A8 - Next gen assault rifle. 35 round magazine, decent rate of fire. * Grigger V20 - Assault rifle. 20 round magazine, very powerful. * Kord WK2 - Widows Kiss. Assault rifle only. * AN-94 - Assault rifle. 30 round magazine, can cycle between automatic and two round burst. * Sledgehammer - Semi-auto Assault Rifle. 15 round magazine, fire .50 BMG shells. * Amplifyer - Directed energy electric gun. * J7 XCOR - EXperimental Cyclic Operated Rifle. Laser firearm excels against robots. * MK 14 - Semi auto rifle. Best range. * 2ACR- next generation ACR rifle. 30 round magazine, good accuracy and decent rate of fire..(added by worldsoul15.) Shotguns * Liberator - 8 gauge semi automatic. Does not convert into a sniper. * Mossberg 590 - 12 gauge pump action. best range. * Spaz out - 20 gauge semi automatic shotgun. * AA-12 - 12 gauge fully automatic shotgun. * Skullcrusher - Double barreled shotgun fires uranium slugs. Most damage. SMGs * Swordfish - .45 caliber smg. * KR-40 - .40 caliber smg. Best rate of fire. * FN P-90 - 5.7 caliber smg. * CX4 - 9 mm smg. * CAR - Composite Ammunition Railgun. Semi automatic, best damage. * Dingo - 9 mm smg. * Skorpion - 5.7 caliber smg Sniper Rifles * DMR 15 - Semi auto sniper rifle. * Kord WK200 - Widow's Kiss. Sniper rifle only. * ChemRail Rifle - Directed energy laser rifle. * Barrett M2079 - Extremely powerful sniper system. * V-RAM - Single shot railgun. Most damage. * SDVU - three round burst sniper. LMGs * Sasha- portable minigun. Cannot aim down sights. * Leadwall - High caliber LMG. Most damage. * H3 Slammer - High velocity machine gun. * Grigger L9 - LMG version of the V20. * Cortorac - Directed energy LMG. Best range. * Phantom's Fury - Directed energy LMG. Pistols * Para .45 - 1911 style pistol. 8 rounds per magazine. * G 18 - fully auto assault pistol. * Scorn - high velocity handgun. * Takedown - single shot .50 BMG handgun. * Taurus Spinner - .44 magnum revolver. * D9-VM SmartShot - auto tracking handgun. Specials * Spaggot - Rotary Grenade Launcher. * Dragon's Breath - Flame Thrower. * Grendel-2 - Anti-Tank rocket. * AT4 - Anti Tank Rocket. * Valkyrie Missle - guide assisted portable missile. * Death Machine - Automatic Grenade Launcher. Character Specific (These are availible via power ups in game) ''' * Shurikens - Shurikens that explode on contact. * Peacekeeper - Powerful .48 magnum revolver. * Rocket Launcher - Four rockets armed with High explosive warheads. * Hellfire Shotgun - High Powered shotgun with shredder ammo. * Pulse Rifle - rapid fire weapon with grenade launcher. * TMP - Rapid fire Machine Pistol. * Pulse Pistol - Directed energy handgun. * Composite Storm Bow - Fire an arrow that can emit a small EMP. * Junker Launcher - flings destructive explosives down range. * Endothermic Blaster - Freezes enemies in place. * Rivet gun - Fires a powerful rivet capable of tearing foes in half. * WK3000 - Assault/Sniper combination rifle. * Fusion Cannon - heavy Directed Energy weapon. * Arc Driver - Directed electricity cannon capable of frying robots and humans. * Knight's Hammer - Extremely powerful melee weapon that turns enemies into red paste. * Scrap Shotgun - Shotgun capable of using anything, even live grenades, as ammo. * Tesla Capacitator - Electric LMG that lays to waste anything in close range. * Nuclear DEM - Energy breaks down particles at close range. Can fire a miniature nuclear bomb for long range. * Biotic DMR - Fires a dart containing Namites, turning the victim into metal. * Soundwave - Blasts enemies back significant distances with sonic energy. * Caduceus Pistol - Fires a blast of slow moving but high damage hollow point shells. * Hack SAW - High volume LMG that can hack into enemy robots via EMP bullets. * Photon Projector - Fires a beam of continuous energy that deals damage. * Shadow's Grasp - A modified 2ACR that fires shots that can send shocks through a target's body, throwing their aim off. (added by worldsoul15. Midnight's personal weapon.) Executions If the player melees and enemy from behind, they perform an '''Execution. Executions grant health and gives the player a brief speed boost. There are two default executions that all characters are capable of performing. * Neck Breaker - snaps the neck and turns the head completely around. * Over the Shoulder - Character throws enemy over his/her shoulder and plants a knife in their face. Aside from these, all characters have a unique execution. These special executions are performed from a third person perspective. * Devil Dog - Grabs an enemy side arm, shoots them in the back with their own gun and then unloads the magazine into his/her head. Tosses away gun when finished. * Genji - Thrusts his sword through the back of the head and out the mouth. * McCree - Kneecaps enemy then punches him/her in the head. * Pharah - Grabs enemy by the neck, then uses her suit to gain altitude and slams their head into the ground with great force. * Reaper - Reaper becomes vapor and passes through an enemy, pulling out his heart and crushing it. If its a Robot, he pulls out the battery. * Soldier 76 - Jack slides past an enemy as they turn around and shoots them in the head with his rifle. * Sombra - Turns invisible and taps enemy on the shoulder. They turn around, and she shoots them in the face. * Tracer - Uses her Chronal Accelerator to whip past an enemy with enough force to rip his/her arm off. Beats them across the face with it. * Hanzo '''- Stabs enemy in the back with an arrow, dropping him or her to their knees. Roundhouse kicks the head off. * '''Junkrat - Pulls the pin on a grenade and drops it down enemy shirt before delivering a swift kick in the butt. * Mei - Freezes enemy solid then kicks it, shattering the enemy. * Torbjorn - Uses claw to rip enemy's legs out from under him, then pins him to the ground with rivets. * Widowmaker - performs a Japanese headlock, then fires her gun through the top of the enemy's head, flipping off gracefully afterwards. * D.Va - Grabs (or impales) enemy with her suit and smashes them into the ground. * Orisa - Grabs enemy's arms and pulls until enemy rips in half. * Reinhardt - Pins enemy down with foot then crushes them with his hammer. * Roadhog - Stabs enemy repeatedly with hook. * Barrage - Holds enemy down and gnaws into their neck. * Winston - Seizes enemy and throws them to kingdom come. * Zarya '- slugs enemy over the head with her gun then crushes the head under her boot. * '''Ana '- Stabs a dart of Namites into an enemy's neck. * '''Lucio - Uses his Sonic Projector to trap enemies in a sound barrier, then increases audio intensity until blood vessels rupture. * Mercy - Uses Sojutsu to knock out enemy. Only Execution that is not lethal. * Symmetra '''- Uses projector to lock the head, then kicks enemy in the back, decapitating him/her. * '''Midnight -Bayonet-stabs the enemy in the head with her Bayonet on the end of her assault rifle. * Thunderstroke -Summons a pencil-thin bolt of lightning from his fingertip that bores straight through the target's heart. The target's heart then stops, before the person turns to ash from the sheer amount of electricity pumped through their body. * Dethshrid - Goes through enemy. Literally. Multiplayer Overwatch 2 ''recieved a major Multiplayer patch. Multiplayer has been reorganized and remade. There are now Five different game modes, '''Classic', Carnage, Time Trials, War, and Infection. Classic '- This is the original Multiplayer. Heroes play on random generated maps on four different game modes. Heroes only have one loadout. '''War '- War is essentially Classic, but allows for load out customization. '''Carnage - Can you and your team stop Dethshrid? Six players team up to play campaign missions. The major difference from the single player is that MUCH more enemies spawn, exponentially by how many players are currently playing. Time Trials '''- Sprint to the finish! A team of Six rush through campaign levels to complete a random objective and achieve the Par time. '''Infection - What if Dethshrid won? The most disturbing chapter of Overwatch yet, six players are pitted against twenty waves of dangerous, namite infected humans and omnics. Can you find the cure? Collectables Overwatch 2 has a collection system in the campaign where players collect Winston's missing photos of the Overwatch Crew. Each Photo unlocks a hint or piece of trivia explaining the world of Overwatch. Some pieces of trivia that is gleaned from photos. (ADD YOUR OWN!) Bookoo Bucks - "Mercy bought all the trimmings for a new virus research lab and Hana got her parents a mansion in a High Income Area in Hwamyeong. Me? I'm content with just my trailer in the outskirts of town, maybe fix up my truck or get a new gun every now and again. Everyone say's I'm settling for less, that I can easily afford a thousand acre ranch out in Fiddler's Green or some shit. I don't need ''that much space. Still, it just goes to show that Overwatch operators are the best paid in the world; Base salary is six figures, and thats not including hazard pay and expenses.'' No Pain, No Gain - "Whoo! Zarya really put me through the ringer with the bench press, though I really should thank her. Just hit 300 lbs, baby! I'm fucking Iron Man! Then again, average press for the entire crew is 275, so that's not really an improvement. Zarya, Roadhog and Winston are all tied for top presser at 550 lbs each. Even Junkrat and Mercy are no joke. Junkrat can press 250 and Mercy can do 240. You'd never know it though. But it's true; If i'm lying I'm dying. By keeping in top physical condition, an Overwatch operator can overcome any challange. Don't Tread on Me - Just got back from a freedom rally in Atlanta, Georgia, with McCree. The UN has been putting a lot of pressure on America to get rid of the Second Amendment. Quite frankly, I don't understand what the point is disarming the law abiding. As if criminals follow laws! Mei, Mercy and Lucio all point out that Australia worked great; what they fail to realize is that 1. Australia is a fucking Island, and harder to smuggle shit in and 2. Australia is not doing too well with the riots and civil war and all. Ah, but I digress. Everyone is entitled to their own opinion, but we shouldn't rush to give up our rights. We may sorely regret it. Controversy The game is not without criticism. First and foremost is the main character. Devil Dog is portrayed as a Conservative and is somewhat out spoken of this; he believes in traditional marriage, has religious based morals and is a national patriot of America. Jason O'Connell on Devil Dog said, "The character's political and social view was important in his creation; here we have a diverse team of all walks of life and experiences, and then there's this guy, who believes in simple things, of a quiet pride in his conduct. "The significant aspect of Devil Dog is that because he is conservative and has no fear of announcing this, he believes in personal freedom, and thus, he holds that everyone has the right to choose to live the life they want to live. He just wants to be left alone; you do your thing, he'll do his." The character's conservative portrayal has earned condemnation from many such as Anita Sarkeesian, but let's be honest, who takes her seriously? Also, the mission "The Morgue", which takes place in Germany, depicts Neo Nazis and Nazi symbols prolifically. In Germany it is illegal to display the swastika in any form, and so was switched to the Baltic Cross for German copies of the game. Another aspect that grew condemnation was the sex scene between Devil Dog and Mercy. Many critics deemed it unnecessary. Finally was the violence in the game. Overwatch 2 is significantly more violent than the first, particularly in the campaign. The campaign features an array of devastating weaponry capable of mulching enemies in numerous gory manners. Herbert Becker pointed this out in an interview Reception (POST YOUR OWN REVIEWS! :D) Overwatch 2 ''was released to mixed to positive reviews. The majority of the praise was leveled at the campaign, the narrative, themes, graphics, artwork and gameplay experiance all being noted as "refreshing." IGN gave the game 7 out of 10, noting "While falling short on a couple issues, ''Overwatch 2 managed to keep the fire going." Game Informer gave the game an 8/10 score, calling the campaign a "rip-roaring ride of cartoon gore." while criticizing the multiplayer, calling it "redundant". Kotaku journalist Nathan Greyson gave the game a 4 out of 10. While praising taking the game in a new direction and tinkering with a campaign, he condemned the conservative portrayal of the Character Devil Dog and the violence in the game; "Blizzard made a game about a diverse group of people willing to stand side by side and fight evil together. And then they blew it with some Duke Nukem knock off in a cheesy "rescue the damsel in distress" fantasy tale." Anita Sarkeesian made a review of the game. She didn't like it, but no one cares. Overwatch 2 ''received a major Multiplayer Patch, which have been yet to be reviewed. Trailer https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=D4Q_XYVescc Comparable Campaign trailer Trailer Breakdown. 0.00 - Voice over of Franklin Roosevelt's "Mighty Endeavor" speech. 0:10 - The Overwatch Team arrives in Geneva 0:16 - Russian President Explodes, Semi Truck plows through crowd. 0:22 - Swiss Police shot by Cyborgs 0:26 - Soldier 76 "GET YOUR HEAD DOWN AND KEEP MOVING!" 0:30 - Cyborgs attack Geneva, Devil Dog dashes forward to attack. 0:36 - Genji "We are all that separates the world from darkness." 0:40 - Dethshrid shoots Zenyatta in the head. 0:46 - Lucio "Duty First." 0:49 - Annihilator attacks. 0:54 - Clip of Illuminator Boss fight. 1:01 - Crew take fire in a Bell Tower. Devil Dog tries to help Zarya but she falls. 1:07 - Junkrat with a flame thrower. 1:10 - Devil Dog "How many casualties?!" Soldier 76 "We executed the mission." 1:12 - Lucio "Get me the fuck outta here!" 1:14 - Devil Dog prays on his Rosary. 1:16 - Devil Dog "HOW MANY?!" Soldier 76 "WE HAD ORDERS!" Devil Dog punches Soldier 76. 1:17 - Klaxon artillery strike. 1:20 - Overwatch engages Neo Nazis 1:24 - Devil Dog picks up a brick and beats a human enemy to death with it. 1:28 - Soldier 76 "Corporal, tell 'em what we're all about." Devil Dog "No Mission too Difficult." 1:32 - Devil Dog mulching enemies with various weapons. 1:34 - Devil Dog "No Sacrifice too Great!" Annihilator lines up a shot. 1:36 - Tracer "ON ME!" Widowmaker shoots an enemy in the head. 1:40 - McCree "Welcome back to the 'Watch. You're long way from Texas, Devil Dog..." '''OVERWATCH 2' Achievements * May I have Another? - First Victory in Multiplayer. * Numero Dos, Bitches! - Play your first multiplayer game in Overwatch 2. * Party Crasher - Complete Reactivation Day. * Paid in Full - Complete Cost of Peace. * Walk it Off - Complete Relentless. * Offensive Driver -Complete Road Rage. * Greetings, Mr. Ryan - 'Complete Clear and Present Danger. * '''Brothers in Arms '- Complete He who sheds Blood with Me. * '''Cat Nap - Complete No Rest. * No Worse Enemy '''- Complete Semper Fidelis * '''We Are Overwatch - Complete Get the Gang Back. * Dominoes - Complete First to Fall. * Firewall - Complete Black Gate. * I Am the Reaper - Complete Hawk Fight. * Atlas Falls '''- Complete Bite the Bullet. * '''Lesson in Cruelty - Complete The Morgue. * Bad News '''- Complete Revelations. * '''Take Two - Complete What the Doctor Ordered. * Planning is Essential - Complete Down to This. * Da Choppa...Get to it! '''- Complete Why We Fight. * '''Angels and Demons - Complete Where Angels fear to Fly. * 'The Price of Freedom Payed '- Complete Endings.(Tenative. Edit by Worldsoul15, working achievement.) UNDER CONSTRUCTION. MORE TO COME. Category:Games Category:Overwatch Category:Browse